Invazor Yen
by kina-asper
Summary: Todos conosen a Zim, devido a que "ruina inevitable 2" fue canselada tubo que abandonar la tierra pero no sabia que dejo un pedaso de el alli un pedaso llamado Yen R
1. Chapter 1

-Ase mucho, mucho tirmpo en una galaxia legana; aguarden creo que estoy plagiando a alguien pero tecnicamente si fue ase mucho tiempo en una galaxia legana, existia el gran imperio irken y en ese imperio existia mi padre Zim y; Esperen me estoy adelantando empezare de nuevo, mi nombre es Yen, mi edad es de 15 y durante ese tiempo yo pense que era una simple humana hasta que un dia me encontre con una extraña casa abandonada que tenia muchos duendes de jardin en la parte de al frente. Yo estaba regresando a casa de la eskuela cuando me lo encontre; Y para a quellos que tengan curiosidad de como es mi apariencia se las dire antes de proseguir, para empezar tengo cabello negro, muy largo como el de mi madre, se que deven tener curiosidad de como es mi madre pero eso se los contare mas tarde; Mi apariencia es humana en ficico no edere mucho de mi padre pero si tengo su color de ojos pero no en el ojo entero solo rodeando mi pupila y un extraño organo llamado "escuidish push" y todavia no que diablos es eso, aun que mi madre dice que las coletas de mi cabello parecen las antenas de los irken y mido un metro cesenta cinco nada mal para ser una adolecente de 15 bueno segun Red y Purple pero vuelvo a la historia antes de que divague mas.

La casa me parecia extraña, llamo mucho mi atencion y camine hacia ella; Extrañamente sentia que esas cosas me fueran a saltar en sima o algo asi; AL abrir la puerta chirrio mucho se ve que a estado abandonada desde ase tiempo, todo estaba muy oscuro y muy polvoriento con bastantes telarañas y con el aterrador cuadro de un mono, todo estaba muy silencioso hasta puse un pie dentro y deimediato sono una alarma, tuve que taparme fuertemente los oidos para que no me dejara sorda y entonces una maquina aparecio de una compuerta en el techo, era un escaner de ADN y me escanio, yo estaba paralisada de la sorpresa y entonces esa cosa hablo.

Escaner: ADN analisado, bienvenido a casa Zim

Despues de decir eso esa cosa se volvio a meter en el compartimiento dandome sola y muy confundida "Zim..¿Quien es Zim?" eso fue lo primero que se me vino al cerebro lo siguiente fue que tal vez lo descubriria si expolrada esa casa; Entre mas entaba en ese lugar, encontraba cosas muy extrañas, en un armario descubri un par de maniquies roboticos con una extrañas ropas y con ellos un pequeño robot plateado de enormes ojos casi parecia un juguete y a su lado habia un disfras de perro, lo analise un momento cuando dentro de su cabeza encontre un par de cables desconectados y los puse en su lugar fue como dice papa "La mas grande tonteria de mi vida" y la verdad creo que tiene razon; Cuando se activo sus primeras palabras despues de tanto tiempo desconectado fueron "QUIERO MI CERDITO" y entonces empezo a correr en circulos en el suelo gritando y riendo como loco, mi primera impecion de ese robot fue "puntos suspencibos", retocedi y me aleje de el lo mas que pure y segui viendo la casa en eso encontre una biejas fotos de un chico bajito de piel verde, de tres dedos, cabello negro y sin oidos, pense que devian estar alteradas y entonces ese robot volvio a parecer detras de mi diciendo:

GIR: ¡Amito Zim!

Me asusto pero luego pense "¿Amo? ¿Zim? El deve ser el chico que vivia aqui antes"en un acto de curiocidad que supero a mi prudencia decidi ...hablar con el

YEN: Olle robot ¡tu sabes que es el?

GIR: Es mi amo

YEN: ¿Tu dueño?

GIR: Si ¿Donde esta?

YEN: ¿Osea no sabes en donde esta?

GIR: No, no se (ojos brillantes y un sonido de micro ondas de 2 ping") Mi panquecito

Entonces un panque salio de su cabeza y empezo a comerselo a grandes mordiscos, era obio ya que ese pequeño no me serviria para obtener informacion pero le hise una pregunta mas

YEN: Eh...¿Cual es tu nombre?

En ese momento sus ojos se volvieron rojos y de una forma seria me respondio

GIR: Modelo 13472, robot ayudante, nombre clave Gir, acargo del invazor Zim, de la armada irken

Acto seguido tomo sus pies con sus manos y empezo a balancearse diciendo "tutu turutu tu". En ese momento penso "imperactivo, impredecible y ahora vipolar" pero me sirvio, obtuve la informacion que buscaba, aun que no entendia mucho "¿invazor?" "¿irken?" ¿Que queria decir? Obtuve una respuesta y dos preguntas mas, me senti como si estuviera en una serie de misterio.

YEN: Y tu "amito" Zim ¿Vivia aqui?

GIR: Si, en el laboratorio

YEN: ¿Me puedes llevar alla?

GIR: ¡Eso es confidencial y prohibido!

YEN: ¿Me puedes llevar al laboratorio?

GIR: Por aca

Gir me llevo hasta la cocina y golpeo una de las valdosas del suelo y de pronto un barra trensportadora aparecio, yo estaba imprecionada con eso y Gir me enpujo para subirme en ella y entonces esa cosa nos llevo al laboratorio ; No creia lo que veia, todo rapidamente empezo a funcionar mientras decendiamos al suelo y al llegar hay Gir se fue corriendo para buscar a su serdito, yo por mi parte empense a ver ese lugar tan peculiar; Encontre una computadora gigante y debajo de un monton de papeles y fotos de un niño cabezon llamado Dib encontre el teclado, empenze a precionar unos cuantos botones cuando por accidente la encendi y entonces en la pantalla aparecieron un par de hombres muy altos de piel verde, atragantandoce de golocinas; No me habian notado hasta que uno de esos seres de piel verde que estaban con ellos me vio

Soldado: Psssss Mis alticimos la camara esta encendida

Hay fue cuando me vieron, se sorprendieron mucho cuando me vieron hasta se calleron de sus sillas

Purple: Red ¿Que es eso?

Red: Creo que un humano

Purple: Humano por favor

RED: ¡Indentificate!

YEN: Eh...Soy Yen

Purple: ¿Yen, quien?

Yen: Yen Minami

Red: Mientras hasemos una combersacion rastren la llamada (Dirigiendose a uno de los soldados)

Lo siguiente es que uvo un silencio incomodo hasta que uno de los soldados grito

Soldados: ¡Alticimos, esta llamada viene de la tierra!

RED, PURPLE: ¡¿Tierra?

De pronto sus caras palidecieron, se veian como si hubieran comido algo muy amargo; Empenze en decir algo, queria ver si ellos podrian responderme a mi pregunta

Yen: Oigan... ¿Ustedes saben quien es Zim?

Ahi el trago amargo se hizo doble y entonces me vieron asustados

Red: ¡¿Tu que sabes de Zim?

Yen: Lo unico quese es que el vivia aqui

Purple: Eso significa que estas en su laboratorio, ¡Espera! ¿Como el sistema de seguridad no te ataco?

Red: Si conosemos el sistema de seguridad de esa vieja casa, no te debio dejar pasar.

Yen: ¿sistema de seguridad?. Se refieren a esa cosa que me escaneo

Red: Si ese era un escaner de ADN cuando te escaneo te debio haber echado

Purple: pero no lo iso, eso significa que...

Pensaron un rato en lo que eso significaba, creo que eso en las caricaturas se "Accion retardara" por que tardaron tres segundos en gritar como niñitas viendo una pelicula de terror

Red, Purple: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Yen: (Oidos tapados) ¡¿Quieren dejarme sorda? ¿Por que gritan?

Vi como esos dos se abrazaban y temblevan al verme, me senti aun mas confundida ¿Que les pasaba?

Yen: Oigan...¿Ocurre algo malo?

Purple: (Señalando a ella) Tu...Eres...La hija de Zim

Yen: ¿Hija? ¿Zim es mi padre?

Red: Es la unica forma de que el programa de seguridad no te alla matado

No sabia que pensar, habian dos seres extraños que decian que mi padre era uno de ellos; Queria preguntarles mas pero Gir reaparecio abrazando a su cerdito callendo en cima del teclado apagando la computadora, bueno mas bien dicho cavalgandolo

Gir: ¡Soy el llanero solitario!

Sin mas que haser, me vi obligada a retomar mi camino a casa, Gir se quedo en esa casa dormiendo en la sala con su cerdito; En cuanto a mi, estaba llena de preguntas "¿De verdad esa persona llamada Zim es mi padre?" de verdad queria saber la respuesta a esa pregunta y sabia quien me daria la respuesta, mi madre...


	2. Chapter 2

-Me fui a casa de masiado pensativa de lo ocurrido hasta que mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos cuando me llamo desde el portico; Ahora si les explico como es mi madre es una mujer de cabello extraodinariamente largo es de color negro, tiene ojos verdes brillante, usa ropa muy elegante usa un chaleco rojo con una falda negra y tacones del mismo color, su nombre es Rem; Es una mujer lista ella me crio sola nunca pense que una persona como mama tuviera algo que ver con esos seres de piel verdes. La verdad es que no se como preguntarle sobre esos sujetos, pase toda la cena sin decir una palabra hasta que mama se preocupo por mi silencio y me hablo

Rem: Yen ¿Te sucede algo? Estas muy callada

Yen: Mama...dime...¿Puedes hablarme de...papa?

Mama se mantuvo callada por unos segundos la verdad es que no le he preguntado sobre mi padre desde ase años por que pense que un hombre que nos habandono a mi y a mi madre cuando nisiquiera habia nacido yo no balia la pena, siquiera saber su nombre si nos dejo solas pero el dia de hoy como vi que mi padre no era un humano tenia que saber mas

Rem: ¿Que quieres saber exactamente de el?

Yen: Bueno mama...para empezar...esta tarde me encontre con su casa y...¿Que es papa?

Rem:...Veras hija para empezar ¿ que sabes tu de el?

Yen: Bueno un pequeño y extraño robot llamado Gir me dijo algo acerca que era un invazor o algo asi

Rem: Muy bien mira Yen la verdad es que el nombre de tu padre es Zim y...el es un irken

Yen: ¿Irken? ¿Que es eso?

Rem: Los irkens son...ex...extraterrestres

No estoy segura si mi madre dijo algo despues por que mi cerebro se apago cuando escuche la palabra "Extraterreste"

Yen: ¿Mi padre...es un extraterrestre?

Rem: Si veras, La raza de tu padre es una raza que unicamente se consentrar en la expancion de su imperio por el universo en realidad el vino a la tierra para conquistarlo en nombre de sus superiores

Yen: Aguarda ¿esos superiores eran dos largiruchos de piel verde y ropa roja y purpura?

Rem: ¿Ya los conocian?

Yen: Si es que encontre el laboratorio de papa

Mi madre se vio como si depronto viviera un Flash Back

Rem: Espera ¿dijiste que hablaste con Gir?

Yen: Si supuse que era un error cuando lo active

Mi madre entonces iso la exprecion de "Ahi no" sosteniendo su rostro con su mano

Rem: ¿Donde esta?

Yen: En la casa de papa durmiendo con un juguete de cerdo

Rem: (Susupiro) Creo que devi decirte esto antes

Yen: Mama ¿Que le paso a papa?

Rem: No estoy segura creo que sus superiores le ordenaron que fuera a irk su planeta o algo asi

Mama se vio bastante triste al recordar que papa se tuvo que ir, ella me dijo que queria sabe por que se fue pero no podia simplemente meterse con las ordenes de un par de alienigenas que podrian destruir a la tierra con tan solo precionar un boton; Ya no le pregunte mas a mama pero yo no podia parar de pensar en que pudo pasar para que papa se fuera y la verdad es que decidi arreglar todo eso, mama extrañaba a papa y ademas como soy medio irken pense que saria mejor hablar con esos dos aliens altos.

Le dije a mama que queria hablar con ellos y que me dijeran en donde estaba papa, La verdad es que mama queria gritarles ya que ella no le aguantaba cosas a nadie, le dije que queria hacer esto sola ademas si ella uviese ellos se sentirian muy intimidados.

Me fui corriendo a la vieja casa de papa, cuando llegue Gir estaba comiendo una pizza, cuando entre el se vino corriendo a mi gritando "Hola jefecita" yo solo le dije que me llevara devuelta al laboratorio, el tomo mi mano y me llevo de nuevo a la cocina e ir al laboratorio; AL llegar alla intente bolver a contactar a los ''superiores'' de mi padre, pero fue difisil el tratar de asero la segunda ves

Yen: ¿como funsiona esta cosa?

Gir: Guau Guau, soy un raton

Yen: Gir ahora no estoy tratando de haser que esta (colpe) cosa (patada) funsione (tacleada) espera...tengo una idea

Sujete a Gir por las piernas y golpe el teclaro con su cabeza y deimadiato se prendio la pantalla

Gir: ¡Soy un martillo!

En la pantalla reaparecieron los aliens de antes riendose de un irken que media unos 80 centimetros que fue expulsado de la nave y se sofocaba por la falta de aire

Yen: ¡OIGAN PAR DE TONTOS!

Eso definitivamente llamo su atencion, la verdad con lo que me dijo mama de estos dos de que solo pensaban en atragantarse de dulces, molestar a los demas solo por ser mas bajos que ellos y que ademas maltrataban a mi padre, simplemente no queria ser amable con ellos ahora

Red: Tu otra vez

Yen: Oigan quiero saber en donde esta papa

Purple: No, no quieres saberlo

Yen: Si, si quiero, yo quiero conocerlo y mama quiere verlo

Red, Purple: ¡¿Mama?

Yen: Si mi madre a ella. Miren el punto es ¡DONDE ESTA MI PADRE!

Los mas altos se veian algo intimidados, supongo que no estaban acostrumbrados a que alguien les ablara asi

Purple: Mira eh

Yen: Yen

Red: Si Yen, eh el punto es que... no estamos seguros de donde esta Zim

Yen: ¿Que?

Purple: Si bueno desde que lo sacamos de la tierra no lo emos visto mucho y eso fue ase como 15 años

Yen: Pues ¡EMPIESEN A BUSCARLO!

Red y Purple: Si señora (es tan mandona como su padre)

Usualmente no soy tan ruda pero por lo que me dijo mi madre supuse que esos 2 no entenderian con palabras amables. Tras unos minutos los dos lideres bolbieron a la pantalla

Yen: y bien

Purple: Creo que encontramos algo

Red: Si, parese que despues de sacarlo de la tierra lo mandamos en una mision espesial

Yen: ¿ah?

Purple: Si, una mision espesial en un planeta aun mas lejano que la tierra.

Red: Si ya empieso a recordarlo, justo despues de ruina inebitable 2

FLASH BACK

Purple: Bien Zim. Ruina inebitable 2 termino

Red: Y aunque el resultado no fue el que esperabamos

Purple: No ahora Red. Zim la buena notisia es que te tenemos una nueva mision

Red: Si una mision muy espesial

FIN DEL FLAS BACK

Red: Asi fue, lo mandamos a colonisar ese mundo salvaje crellendo que moriria

Purple: Si recuerdo que el se veia muy triste en ese momento, pero pense que era por haber perdido ruina inevitable 2

Para ese momento fue evidente que se abian olvidado que yo estaba hay

Yen: ejem

Entonces Red me vio con una sonrrisa nerviosa como si estuviera apunto de susederle algo doloroso y purple se escondio detras de el

Yen: ¡Trataron de matar a mi padre!

Purple: (vos temblorosa) Es que tu no lo conoces

Yen: ¿Diganme sigue vivo?

Red: Jejeje no lo sabemos esque algo le paso a su sistema de comunicasion

Yen: ¿que le paso?

Purple: Lo destruimos

Red: Pero solo fue para evitar que llamara pidiendo auxilio

Yen: ...

Lo siguiente no lo escribire, porque pueden aver niños leyendo esto. Ademas no creo que los mas altos conosieran esas palabras

Gir: UUUUU quiero ablar como mi jefesita

Yen: NO Gir no lo agas. Bueno degenme ver si entendi correctamente: Mandaron a mi padre a la tierra para que no les estorbara en su plan y cuando este fallo lo mandaron todabia mas lejos

Purple: Si basicamente

Yen: Y lo dejaron sin forma de escapar o de pedir ayuda

Red: Pero solo un poquito

Yen: Muy bien ya lo desidi. Voy a ir a buscar a mi padre

Red: Y como pinsas aser eso pequeña

Yen: Con su ayuda

Purple: Perdon ¿que digiste?

Yen: Ustedes me llevaran con mi padre. Es lo menos que pueden aser despues de abandonarlo a su suerte

Red: Muy bien hora de trasar la linea. Chica lamento lo de tu vida, pero NO vamos a traer a ese enano debulta esta claro

Me vi tentada a amenasarlos pero el echo es que ellos estaban alla y yo aqui y aun tenian su gigantesco egersito extraterestre asi que literalmente no estaba en posision de amenasar, en conclusion nesesitaba otra forma de conbenserlos.

Yen: (suspiro) Porfavor

Red y Purple: No

Yen: Porfavor

Red y Purple:...no...

Mi madre me conto algo mas sobre los irken. Aparentemente ellos son extremadamente bulnerables a lo que en la tierra se conose como 'mirada de perrito'. Mi mama la usaba abeses con mi papa pero ella es una mujer orgullosa, asi que no la usaba mucho (no piensen que ella es manipuladora en realidad ella no es asi)

Yen: (lentamente) Porfavor.

En ese momento Gir se puso en mi cabesa y empeso a imitarme

Red: ¿Que esta asiendo esta chica?

Purple: No lo se, pero es como si me partiera en dos

Red: Me come por dentro

Ya casi solo uno mas

Yen y Gir: (lenta y tiernamente) PORFAVOR

Purple: ¡NO LO SOPORTO MAS!

Red: ¡DEACUERDO DEACUERDO TE LLEVAREMOS CON TU PADRE!

Yen: Bien. Gir, aprendes rapido

Gir: (ojos rojos) Grasias jefa


	3. interaccion con los irken

-Empeze a empacar al llegar a casa; Mama estuvo un póco eseptica con la idea de irme de viaje a otro planeta pero sabia que si lo hacia habia la posibilidad de que Zim regresara por ello mama me dejo ir; No tenia idea de cuanto duradia el viaje asi que empaque lo basico, un par de cambios de ropa, listones para mi cabello, cepillo de dientes, lo basico.

No llevabamos ni 1 minuto en el citio donde los mas altos me dijeron que me recogerian cuando Gir pregunto

GIR: ¿Ya llegamos?

Yen: Gir nisiquiera nos emos ido

Gir: ah... ¿ya llegamos?

Yen: No

Gir: ¿Ya llegamos?

Rem: Yen recuerdame ¿Por que te llevaras a ese desperdicio de metal?

Yen. Por que, aun que no lo llevara iria el se escabulliria en la nave

Rem: Tienes un buen punto

Gir: ¿Ya llegamos?

Rem: Y un gran problema; ¿Cuando digiste que esos idiotas te recogerian?

Yen: A las 11 en punto, faltan unos minutos

Esperamos como unos 15 hasta que la nave insignia de los irkens aparecio en el cielo, "La inmensa" ya veo por que le dieron ese nombre, ok los irken no son famosos por ser originales. De pronto salio una luz de la inmensa hacia la tierra y poco a poco aparecieron en esa luz los mas altos

Red: Nosotros-

¡POWW! Antes de que el mas alto completara esa frase, mama les choco las cabezas

Purple: ¿Eso...era..nesesario?

Entonces ellos vieron a mi madre con que tenia cara de pocos amigos

Red: ¿Quien eres humana?

Rem: Soy Rem

Purple: ¿Rem? Red ¿Zim no nos hablo de una chica llamada Rem?

Red: Si creo que la menciono en unas de las transmiciones...Rayos devimos prestar atencion

Yen: Altos ella es mi madre

Red y Purple: ...Wow

Los mas altos la esturiaron en espesial por la altura; Ella les llega por de bajo de los ojos

Purple: (Susurrandole a Red) Tiene una buena altura para ser una humana, ¿Como le hiso Zim?

Red: (Susurrandole a Purple) Las humanas deben ser faciles

Choque de cabezas otra vez ¡POW!

Red: Deje de a ser eso

Purple: Nuestros craneos no son irronpibles

Como ya es obio mama esta rencorosa con los mas altos, principalmente por que le comente que ellos enviaron a papa fuera del planeta para que muriera

Red: Vamonos antes de que tu madre quiera jugar Florbus ball con nosotros

Yen: ¿Que es florbus ball?

Purple: Te explicaremos en el camino

Yen: Adios mama

Gir: ¡Adios mama!

Entonces fuimos transportados dentro de la inmensa y nos fuimos volando de hay pero lo que no sabiamos es que alguien nos habia visto; Un estudiente universitario que ustedes ya conocen, aqui les va una pista "Su cabeza es del tamaño de un palneta"

Dib: Se estan llendo

Para que esten informados. Dib vive en una universidad cerca de donde los altos me recogieron, es mas bajo que mi mama y si su cabeza es mas grande

Dib: Todos digieron que no existian, decian que estaba loco; No se les habia visto durante 15 años pero siempre busque y finalmente consegui pruebas, evidencia de que todo lo que e dicho es verdad y que de verdad...tengo que dejar de hablar solo.

Yo no estaba en la tierra en ese momento asi que no se que izo despues pero por lo que dijo se fue a casa donde tenia una vieja nave espacial de una alienigena llamada Tak, y nos siguio. Para que sepan; El padre de Dib sigue viviendo en esa casa y su hermana creo que se llama Gaz se fue a vivir al centro ¿por que? No lo se pero Dib dice que perdieron todo contacto con ella desde que se fue y que es mejor asi.

Pero volviendo al tema, yo estaba viajando en una nave extraterrestre y a Gir lo encerraron en una jaula electrica para que no saltada por todos lados

Gir: ¡Soy un canatio! Miau miau

Yen: Gracias por la jaula

Red: De nada

Yo estaba observando el lugar hasta que me di cuenta que todos me observaban a mi y fue cuando un monton de hombresillos verdes me lanzaron preguntas como "¿Como es ser un ibrido de irken y humano?", "¿Como son los humanos?", "¿Como se siente tener a zim por padre?". Yo no sabia que decir no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atension, no que me molestara, pero en el bullisio note en el fondo a una Irken que me miraba con una expresion de quiero aserte daño.

Purple: Ya ya (asiendo a todos a un lado) Yen les contestara mas tarde

Yen: grasias purple

Purple: De nada Yen nuestro deber es protegerte

Red: (susurro) solo lo dices porque le temes a su mama

Purple: ¡callate Red!

Yen: (riendo) oigan, quien era esa Irken

Purple: ¿cual?

Me movi con cuidado para no pareser muy ovia al indicar

Yen: esa

Red: ah ella es Tak

Yen: Creo que no le agrado

Purple: No eres tu es que tu padre y ella... pues tenian conflictos

Red: Y aun tienen. Eso si sigue vivo

Los Irkens tampoco son famosos por tener tacto. Al ver que me senti un tanto deprimida por el comentario, los mas altos ofresieron darme un paseo por la inmensa

Red: Este es el cuarto de entrenamiento

Purple: Este es el comedor

Red: El arsenal

Purple: La computadora prinsipal

Red: Cuarto de los robots

Purple: Cuarto de los dulses

Red: Cuarto de pasteles

Purple: Cuarto de aparatos del dia del juicio

Red: Cuarto de gaseosas

Purple: Cuarto de donas

Red: Cuarto de chocolates

Yen: ¿Los demas cuartos tambien son de bocadillos?

Red: Basicamente

Purple: Si tuvimos que expulsar a algunos enanos de la inmensa para a ser espacio pero valio la pena

Yen: Valla oigan...¿han oido que comor demaciada azucar es malo para la salud?

Purple:...Yen, no importa lo que te allan dicho, no hay tal cosa como demaciada azucar

Mientras nosotros caminabamos por la inmensa, detras de nosotros viajaba una pequeña nave vieja y deteriorada que se detenia cada 5 segundos

Dib: ¡Por favor! ¡Sigue!

Y por desgracia de nuestro cabezon amigo Tak lo vio

TaK: ¡Mi nave! ¡¿Que demonios significa


	4. EL inicio de la historia de mis padres

En ese momento aparesimos por ese pasillo (nunca an sentido que el universo esta conspirando con ustedes, aveses a fabor. Casi siempre en contra)

Tak: ¡¿Que significa esto?

No tenia idea en ese momento de las cosas que habian pasado entre Tak y mi padre pero yo no queria crear una tradicion de eso. Asi que quise hacer las paces con ella

Yen: Bueno Tak creo que seria bueno-

En ese momento Tak me hiso a un lado (casi me arojo) para poder ir con los mas altos

Tak: ¡Mis alticimos! ¡Mi vieja nave de invasor esta siendo piloteada por alguien, que estoy segura que no es un Irken!

Me estaba lebantando cuando

Yen: olle queria decirte que-

Tak: ¡Miren por aqui!

Y me arojo otra ves. A esta altura ya empesaba a entender porque Zim y Tak no se agradaban

Tak: Miren. Justo ahi

Fui para asomarme y ver porque me trataban como jugador de football americano

Y ahi vimos una pequeña nave Irken algo bieja, como ya dige antes

Tak: ¡Esa es mi nave!, pero perdi esa nave cuando fui a la tierra

Red: ¡Destrullan la nave!

Yen: No seria mejor traerla

Tak: Claro ahora tu eres la altisima

Ya veo por que papa no le agrada esta alienigena, es muy gruñona

Yen: Bueno, para empezar SOY mas alta que tu y por lo que los mas altos me han dicho la altura aqui gobierna, asi que

Tak: ¡Si cres que voy aceptar ordenes de un engendro como tu estas loca!

Yen:¡¿A quien llamas engendro, enana?

Entonces fuimos interrumpidas por un sonido crocante; Me voltee y vi a los mas altos comiendo palomitas viendo la pelea

Purple: Prosigan, vamos (Voca llena)

Yen: ¿Prefieres haserle caso a ellos? (Dirigiendose a Tak)

Red: adoro las peleas de chicas

Tak: ¿altisimos? Y la nave

Purple: (con la boca llena) A que te refieres Tak

Tak: Mi nave (señalando)

Red: A.. si si...mmm, Yen nos repites tu idea

Yen: traer la nave de Tak a dentro de la inmensa

Purple: A si si. Agan lo que dijo ella

Entonses el mismo rallo que me trajo al interior de la inmensa trajo la nave de Tak al interior de esta y ahi los guardias sometieron al ladron

Dib: ¡Quitenme sus manos de ensima malditos y sucios aliens!

Nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba el prisionero y en el instante en que llegamos Tak fue de inmediato para confrontarlo

Tak: Dip. Reconoseria esa cabesota en donde fuera. ¿Como te atrebiste a robar mi nave?

Dib: Tak, cuanto tiempo, pense que no te volveria a ver desde que trataste de conquistar la tierra

EL cabezon trato de parecer un heroe pero era un intento inutil; Cuando de pronto el noto mi precencia y tubo una cara extrañada y curiosa al ver a otra humana en la inmensa.

Dib: Una chica humana ¡No me digan que ahora secuestran humanos!

Red: No la secuestramos, cabeza de Spushec

Purple: Si, ella nos obligo a traerla

Dib: ¿Los obligo? No recordaba que los irkens fueran sometidos tan facilmente

Eso fue un golpe directo a su orgullo, los altos se vieron furiosos con ese comentario pero antes de que pudieran insultarlo y ordenar que lo mandaran a decinflarle la cabeza con un cuchillo, Dib me hablo

Dib: ¿Y haces esto todo el tiempo? ¿Extorcionas especies alienigenas mortales?

Yen: No los...extorcione solo les pedi que me trageran

Dib: ¿Por que?

Yen: Para... encontrar a mi padre

Dib: ¿Tu padre? ¿Le pides a los lidres de una raza llena de locos conquistadores que te lleven con tu padre?

Yen: Pues, si...Su nombre es Zim

Entonces el tuvo cara de impactado, parecio que revivia toda su vida a travez de sus ojos y al parecer por sus expreciones no fue una bonita vida

Dib:...¡¿ERES LA HIJA DE ZIM?

Red: Si, lo sabemos

Purple: Juro que despues de eso ya nada me va a sorprender

Dib: ¿Pero com...? Espera...¿Como se llama tu madre?

Yen: Rem

Dib: ¡¿Rem? Devi imaginarlo esa chica la unica demente para procrear con ese maniatico

Yen: ¡Olle, no insultes a mi familia cabezota gigante! Ademas ¿Que sabes tu sobre mis padres?

Dib: Los conosco desde los 11 años

Yen: ¿Conocias a mis padres?

Lo mire en forma desafiante y el me vio como si fuera a atacarlo en cualquier momento

Yen: ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Dib: Dib

Yen: Muy bien Dib ¿Conoces a mis padres desde niños?

Dib: La epoca mas oscura de mi vida

Yen: Ok, Hablame de ellos ¿Como se conocueron?

Dib: ¿Segura que quieres saber?

Yen: Por supuesto

Dib lo estuvo pensando un momento hasta que me miro con resignacion

Dib: Bien, mira, la verdad-

Purple: ¡Historia!

Entonces todos los irkens se sentaron en sillas o en suelo cerca de Dib para escuchar la historia, parecian niños de kinder; Tak estaba obligado a participar en esto se vio que se moria de la verguanza

Tak: ¿Por que, debo hacer esto?

Dib: Todo empeso cuando yo estaba en la eskuela

Inicia el flashback

Yo estaba en clase tratando de convenser nuevamente a mis incredulos compañeros de que tu padre era un malebolo agente de otro planeta

Dib: Figense. Con disfras sin disfras (enseñando fotos)

-por favor dib realmente esperas que alguien te crea

Dib: Pero tiene piel berde y no tiene orejas

-Zim ya te a dicho hasta el cansansio que tiene una enfermedad y tu tienes un problema

Dib: ¡Pero es un alienigena! (apuntando a Zim)

Zim: Tu mientes ¡MIENTES!

Sra' Bitters:¡Callense diminutos engendros!

Ahi aparesio la Sra'Bitters mi vieja maestra y digo VIEJA, tan malumorada como siempre y con su tetrico aspecto que aun hoy me causa pesadillas

Red: Demasiada informasion

Purple: Si, ve a lo bueno

Yen: Digiste Sr' Bitters

Dib: Si

Yen: Es mi maestra

Dib: ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Yen: Enserio es la misma descripsion que diste, solo que mas vieja

Dib: ¿que hace esa anciana para no caerse a pedasos?

Yen: Lo se es tan...

Purple: ¡ABURIDO!

Red: ¡Buelban con la historia!

Dib: Ya perdon. Como desia

La señorita Bitters acababa de entrar al salon asi que Zim y yo nos sentamos hasta ese momento paresia otro dia ¨normal¨ hasta que la Sra' Bitters dio un anunsio

Sra' Bitters: Muy bien pequeños engendros, hoy tengo una noticia que afectara sus grices y mediocres vidas. Hoy una nueva compañera se unira a su desdichado grupo, ¡Entra ya!

Hay entro una chica de mi misma edad; Tenia un cabello muy largo

Yen: Aun lo tiene

Red: ¡No interrumpas! (Arrojandole palomitas)

Ok, No recuerdo muy bien pero tenia una blusa de color roja y una falda morada bastante corta, y entonces nos miro con unos ojos de aburrimiento

Sra´Bitters: Habla solo una vez y luego manten un silencio que haga pensar que se páro tu corazon

Rem: Yo soy Rem y me mude a esta ciudad hace unas semanas

Sra´Bitters: ¡Suficiente, cientate!

Rem empeso caminar por el salon biendo en donde sentarse, paso en frente de mi para sentarse justo al lado de Zim; a su lado derecho para ser presisos. Al comienso Zim no le presto atension, para el era solo otra humana pero eso cambio cuando salimos al patio de la eskuela. En el patio habia un grupo de chicos que jugaban quemados entre ellos Rem no muy lejos de ahi estaba yo en una banca con mi hermana Gas tratandole de explicar que Zim era un extraterestre pero mis palabras se las llevaba el viento. Y serca de nosotros estaba Zim sentado en la barda asiendo un ajuste en esa extraña mochila que usaba en la espalda

Dib: ¡Pero que no ves que esa mochila esta pegada a su cuerpo!

Gas: Dib si te atrebes hacer que bage mi puntage te voy a...

Dib: no hermana no digas mas. Aunque tu ni nadie mas me crea ¡Zim debe ser detenido!

Entonces tome el balon del juego de quemados y se lo lance a Zim

Zim: ¡AH!

Red Purple: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Yen: (con mirada de ¬¬)

Dib: En ese momento fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio

Red: Y lo golpeaste con el balon (aguantandose la risa)

Dib: Si, pero el gusto no me duro mucho

Purple: ¿Que paso despues?

Dib: Despues tu madre me golpeo con el balon en un area que no deberia ser golpeada

Red Purple: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Yen: A esos dos les encanta reirse de la desgrasia de los demas

Dib: Ya me di cuenta. Como desia

Mientras estaba obillo en el suelo tratando de contener las lagrimas, podia ver como Rem se le asercaba a Zim

Rem: ¿Estas bien?

Zim: Quien iso eso, ¡Exijo saberlo!

Rem: El (apuntando)

Zim: JAJAJAJA (apuntando) Eso es lo que pasa cuando atacas al gran Zim

Rem: Si te interesa esa fui yo

Zim: ¿tu?, ¿por que?

Rem: No me agradan los fenomenos cabesones que atacan sin ninguna razon. Por cierto me llamo Rem

Le estrecho la mano para saludarlo y luego se marcho, Zim se quedo mirando por donde se fue y luego vio su mano y dijo para si

Zim: Que humana tan extraña


	5. Un nuevo ZARR

Yen: Entonces asi mi padre empezo a ver mi madre

Dib: Si, Zim despues de eso empezo a estudiar a Rem como si fuera un especimen, creo que pensaba que era...interesante

Purple:Que romantico ¿no Red?

Tak: Creo que voy a vomitar

Yen: Y ¡Luego que paso?

Dib: Bueno, Zim ya no peleaba tanto conmigo como antes, estaba mas ocupado en saber quien era Rem

DEVUELTA AL FLASH BACK

-Las cosas se volvieron extrañas aun mas de lo normal, para empezar Zim comia solo pero ese dia camino hacia la mesa en donde estaba Rem; Ella lo miro esperando que se sentara hasta que le hablo

Rem: Y ¿Que quieres?

Zim: Ah...Tu tendras el honor de que yo el gran Zim se siente aqui

Rem: Pues ¿Que esperas?

Zim:...He...

Entonces el se sento a lado de ella lentamente casi timido

Tak: No me lo creo

Yen: Shhhhh

Como decia; Zim devia tener su cabeza en otra parte ya que empezo a comer la comida de la cafeteria sin nisiquiera notarlo

Yen: Eso si que es grave, la comida de la cafeteria practicamente tiene vida propia

Red: ¿Que estaba haciendo exactamente para tener su pequeña mente en las nuves?

Dib: Hablaba con Rem y aveses solo la miraba

FLASH BACK

Zim: Entonces ¿Siempre has sido una humana?

Rem: ¿?

Zim: (Mentalmente) ¡Que estupido!

Yo no estaba ignorando esta escena tan extraña, pense que seria mejor que advertiera a esa chica de lo que era Zim

Dib: ¡Te lo advierto Rem!

Salte a la mesa parandome justo al frente de ellos

Dib: (Ampuntando) ¡ Zim es un alienigena!

Zim: ¡¿Como te atreves a interrumpirme?

Dib: ¡Rem, escucha Zim es un aliegina loco un maniatico que quiere conquistar la tierra!

Zim: ¡Mentira! ¡Tu Cabezon!

Rem: Zim calmate y Dib solo porque alguien sea diferente no significa que sea un alienigena ademas estoy segura que para todos aqui tu eres lo mas cercano a un alienigena y de un fenomeno

Zim: ¡Si! ¡Como ella dijo!, ¡Ahora vete de aqui a no ser que quieras enfrentarte a-! (Dolor de estomago bueno parecia de su estomago) Mi...Escuidichpush

Entonces el se fue corriendo

Dib: ¡Lo vez! ¡Nadie tiene Escuidichpush!

Rem: Ya callate Dib

Entonses Rem se fue tras de Zim. No estoy seguro de que fue lo que ocurrio pero era obio que la comida de la cafeteria le habia echo daño

Yen: Bueno, ¿y a quien no?

Dib: Si, claro. Despues el tiempo empeso a pasar.

Debuelta denuevo al FLASHBACK

Con el corre de las semanas Zim cada ves empesaba a interesarse mas y mas en Rem y Cada ves menos y menos en bueno, sus cosas alienigenas. El interes de Zim en tu madre era preocupante y yo estaba dispuesto a aberiguar cual era su oscuro proposito, asi que la proxima ves que estubimos en el patio y Rem no estaba a la vista; confronte a Zim con la verdad.

Dib: Confiesa Zim. ¿Que tienes planeado haser con Rem?

Zim: No se de que ablas terricola

Dib: Tu nunca has pasado tanto tiempo entre humanos por tu boluntad. Debes tener algun plan oculto, asi que ¡CONFIESA!

Dib: Quieres ¿experimentar con ella?, ¿mandarla a tu planeta?, ¿labarle el cerebro?. Detenme si lo adibino

Zim: Escucha Dib mis planes con Rem son ultrasecreto, osea proibidos para ti

Dib: Descubrire tu planes Zim y te desenmascarare

Zim: Nunca me detrendras ¡NUNCA!

Entonses me retire de ahi con ira en mi cara, igual que Zim y al y casi de inmediato aparesio Rem

Rem: Zim ¿que hases?

Zim: Eh...nada

Tras esa pequeña confrontasion todo siguio su rumbo, Zim y Rem pasaban cada ves mas tiempo juntos y yo todavia no tenia idea de que planeaba tu padre. Asi que desidi finalmente descubrirlo de primera mano y una noche los segui a los 2 mientras se dirigian a la vieja casa de tu padre. Caminaban lado a lado, mientras yo los veia de lejos con unos binoculares

Red: AH, hacias de miron

Purple: Eres un fisgon

Dib: No es fisgonear es espiar

Tak: ¿Cual es la diferensia? (tono de estoy arta)

Dib: El espionage es algo profesional y el fisgonear es mas de un miron

Yen: Por favor Dib continua, siento que biene algo importante

Dib: Bueno Yen, tienes rason.

Una ves mas al flashback

En mi vida habia visto cosas muy, MUY extrañas pero nada me pudo preparar para lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Zim:...

Rem:...

Desde la distansia paresian estar callados, demasiado callados, sospechosamente callados. Usando mis lentes de vision nocturna y un microfono parabolico que compre en internet para tener todos los detalles. Cuando llegaron a la entradase detubieron y yo puse atension.

Rem: Bueno, hasta mañana Zim

Rem se empesaba a alejar cuando Zim la detubo

Zim: Rem espera

Rem se bolteo y lo miro fijamente

Zim: Rem, ... hay algo que quiero desirte

Era obio para mi que Zim estaba a punto de revelar su maligno plan asi que puse todabia mas atension

Zim: Rem desde que te conosi, tu has sido como ninguna humana que jamas alla conosido

Rem: ¿Que quieres decir?

Zim: ¡No lo se! Nunca senti algo como esto. No se que me has hecho pero ...siento que debo hacer esto

En ese momento Zim puso sus manos en su cara y lentamente se quito su peluca y sus lentes de contacto. Yo no lo podia creer, queria tomar una foto pero la admosfera me habia atrapado solo podia seguir mirando y escuchando

Zim: Rem... yo soy un Irken

Rem se veia sorprendida, pero no asustada

Zim: ¡SI! Dib tenia razon soy un alienigena. Vine a conquistar este mugroso planeta por orden de mis superiores y de no ser por ese tonto de Dib ya lo abria logrado

Ahora lo podia creer todabia menos ahi estaba Zim confesando todo su plan y yo solo podia escuchar como si no estubiera en mi cuerpo

Rem: Y ¿por que me dices esto?

Zim: Porque desde que te conosi no he podido pensar en conquistar este planeta solo en ti. Es como si estubieras dentro de mi cabeza y no te pudiera sacar.

Zim: Y cada ves se puso peor. Al comienso no podia sacarte de mi cerebro pero despues no queria sacarte de mi cerebro.

Zim: Cada ves que estoy lejos de ti es como si estubiera perdido en un sueño y solo cuando estoy contigo siento que estoy despierto.

Zim: ¡Como si tu fueras lo unico real en mi vida!

Zim: Y...

En ese momento Rem lo silensio poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios, se aserco y le planto un beso en su boca. Al ver eso simplemente me desplome, mi cuerpo simplemente dejo de responder, unos momentos mas tarde Rem alejo un poco sus labios de los de Zim y dijo

Rem: Yo siento lo mismo

Paso su mano derecha por su cabesa hasta llegar a sus antenas

Rem: Te ves mejor asi

No recuerdo muy bien que ocurio despues porque perdi un poco la consiensia, pero el punto es que desde entonses tus padres se hicieron pareja y yo le perdi un poco la pista a Zim. Despues de todo al estar con Rem le perdio el interes a la conquista mundial, pero nunca le quite el ojo a su especie. Aun despues de que Zim dejo la tierra estube escuchando por cualquier señal de los Irken durante 15 años estube escuchando y esperando por cualquier señal

Tak: Hasta el dia de hoy que fuimos a tu planeta y tu usaste MI nave en un patetico intento de seguirnos

Purple: Aunque la idea de Zim reproduciendose es aterradora, la historia fue muy romantica

Red: Mmm He oido mejores

Yen: asi que hasi fue

Dib: Si y ahora ¡pueden dejarme ir!

Red: a si. No lo aremos

Purple: Tak lansalo al espasio

Tak: De inmediato altisimos

Dib: Sueltame ¡auxilio!

Yen: No pueden lansarlo al espasio se morira

Red: Y de que forma

Purple: Su cavesa explotara en el basio

Yen: puede ser un tanto raro pero no lo pueden matar

Red: pero Yen con esa cabezota que tiene va a ser algo icreible

Yen: porfabor (cara de perrito)

Purple: O no otra ves no

Red: Esta bien, esta bien ¡TAK!

Tak: ¿?

Red: Ensieralo

Tak: pero, pero

Purple: Porfavor. Llebatelo rapido

Y Tak con una cara muy enojada se llebo a Dib arastrandolo frente a mi y los mas altos

Purple: Ubiera sido asombroso (sollosando)

Dib: lamento mucho que las cosas nunca salgan como tu quieres Tak

Tak: No lo lamentas

Dib: Cierto, No lo siento

Tak: Pero lo sentiras. Di hola a tu compañero de celda

Gir: Atension duelistas, Mi cabello te desafia a un juego de cartas para niños

Dib puso una cara de otro flashback un mal Flashback mientras que Tak puso una gigantesca sonrisa malbada

Gir: En ¡motosicletas!

Aunque ver a Dib enserado con Gir animo un poco a los mas altos y siertamente a Tak, ellos aun se veian un tanto molestos con migo seguramente por no aber dejado que le explotaran la cavesa a Dib. No seran los alienigenas mas listos del universo perono son tan malos y no los queria como enemigos asi que fuimos a comer unas golosinas para calmar sus animos y en eso uno de los guardias nos abiso que nos dirigiamos a un gigantesco planeta de un extraño color verde. Ese era el planeta en donde se encontraba mi padre.


	6. Mi padre

Yen: ¿Altisimos?

Pero Red y Purple solo mobieron sus cavesas con caras de resentidos. Era obio que ellos seguian molestos conmigo por no aberlos dejado lansar a Dib al espacio y ver su cabeza explotar y mis intentos por animarlos paresian pues, no funsionar.

Yen: Por favor ¿Van a estar molestos conmigo el resto del viaje?

Red y Purple: ¡SI!

Yen: Lo siento. Pero vamos, no es para tanto

Red: ¡¿Que no es para tanto?

Purple: ¡Eres una gigantesca aburrida!

Yen: Oigan

Ellos entonces me dieron la espalda, a decir verdad yo no queria que ellos estuvieran molestos conmigo, en realidad yo no los odio son algo tontos pero no los odio. Pense en como animarlos sin la nesecidad de...pues matar a alguien y recorde que a ellos les encantaban los dulces y yo traia unos dulces conmigo, solo esperaba que los dulces de la tierra les gustaran

Yen: Tome es una muestra de que lo siento

Saque los dulces de mi mochila y se los entregue

Purple: ¿Esos son dulces?

Yen: Si, dulces de la tierra

Red y Purple se asercaron lentamente a los dulces que les ofresia y casi paresia que empesaban a babear

Yen: Y ¿perdonada?

Red y Purple se miraron un momento. Rapidamente tomaron los dulces y empesaron a deborarlos

Purple: Lo pensaremos

Red: Valla, colorantes artificiales; Hace mucho que no los probava, ultimamente solo hemos comido panquecitos y papitas fritas

Yen: ¿Como demonios no pueden subir de peso si comen todo eso?

Red y Purple: (con la boca llena) Metavolismo

Con esto parece que ya me habian perdonado pero pronto un irken aparece corriendo hacia nosotros

Soldado: Mis alticimos, hemos llegado a su destino

Cuando escuche eso fui a la ventana que estaba en el corredor y lo vi; Un gigantesco planeta de un color verde musgo; Era a por lo menos 10 veces mas grande que la tierra y en ese lugar estaba mi padre

Yen: Ese es el lugar ¿Verdad?

Purple: Si, es ese

Yen: Muy bien, quiero que me transporten a ese lugar, ya

Soldado: Lo siento pero no puede ir asi sin mas; ese planeta es muy peligroso, mandaremos un equipo especialisado para-

Yen: Nada de eso, quiero hacer esto yo misma

La verdad queria ir a ese planeta yo misma para encontrar a Zim, ademas ¿Como desaprovechar en poner un pie en un planeta totalmente desconocido para los humanos?

Purple: (Susurrando) Tienes que admitirlo Red esta chica tiene agallas

Red: (Susurro) Es valiente, si

Soldado: Pero no puedes ir sola

Yen: No ire sola, Red y Purple iran conmigo

Red y Purple: ¡¿QUE?

Yen: Ustedes enviaron a mi padre alli, esto tambien es su responsabilidad

Los convenci de que vinieran conmigo prometiendoles que al regresar a la tierra les dejaria llevarse 50 cajas de dulces de los mercados, un precio alto para los niños adictos al azucar pero eso a mi no me importaba en ese momento

Tak: ¿Por que rayos tengo que ir yo?

Red: Nesecitamos que alguien nos cuide el trasero

Los mas altos se negaron ademas de bajar a ese planeta sin llevarse con sigo a alguien para usar como escudo.

Ese planeta era un pantano gigantesco, habia una tremenda humedad y plantas carnivoras; Teniamos que tener extremo cuidado.

Tak tenia unas armas sugetadas en su cinturon, incluso los mas altos tenian unas armas con ellos, hasta a mi me dieron una arma.

Durante 7 horas estuvimos buscando por todas partes, escapando de las bestias salvajes que nos perciguieron, de las plantas carnivoras que por poco y nos comen y por supuesto las arenas movedisas en las que Purple y yo nos caimos y Tak y Red tuvieron que ayudarnos a salir ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido y los inmensos insectos como gusanos, cien pies, abejas y moscas que trataron de comernos, esas cosas eran de apariencia bastante desagradable, fue asi basicamente todo el dia.

Al final del dia estavamos cansados, sucios y hambrientos

Tak: Ok, me harte, revisamos todo este mugriento pantano y el bueno para nada de tu padre no esta

Yen: Callate Tak, el debe estar por aqui

Red: Yen, lamento decirte esto pero el deseguro debe estar muerto

Purple: Cierto, no hemos encontrado ninguna señal de su nave o de una base o algo, es imposible que Zim alla sobrevivido 15 años aqui solo

Me senti tan triste y despcionada de eso, era imposible que todo esto fuera para nada pero era cierto, no habia ningun rastro de vida de mi padre y si tampoco de que alla muerto pero ¿Como alguien podria sobrevivir solo en un lugar como este?

Purple: Yen, es mejor volver a la nave

Yen: ...de acuerdo

Empezamos a caminar pero 30 minutos despues de caminar de regreso a la inmensa me tropese con algo en el piso; Parecia una tabliya de computadora segun me dijeron esta hecho de un material tan recistente que nada no importa cuanto pese pudiese romperlo

Yen: ¿Que es eso?

Puple: Es un aparato de acceso tenemos uno igual en nuestra casa ¿No, Red?

Red: Palacio, Purple, palacio y si

Yen: Tal vez sea de...

Me agache cerca de esa cosa para poder indentificar el codigo probe con 556-9787 pero no 820-029 y no 018-374 y *Ping* con rason dicen que la tersera es la vencida (se que parese como mucha suerte pero asi paso lo juro) ; En cuanto se escucho ese ping se abrio una fisura en el piso y aparecio una barra transportadora como de la casa vieja de papa

Yen: De acuerdo, vamos

Empuje a Red y Purple sobre la barra, Tak subio solamente para ver de que se traba y ya los 4 encima de esa cosa empezamos a decender mientras la fisura se volvio a cerrar; En cuento llegamos al suelo, nos bajamos con cuidado ya que todo estaba sumamente oscuro

Purple: ¡Por amor de nuestra altura! ¡Que oscuro!

Red: ¡No puedo ver nisiquiera mi mano!

Tak: ¡Ay! Alguien me piso

Yen: Culpable

Les confesare algo, eso no fue un accidente

Purple: ¡Que alguien encienda la luz!

Alguien obedecio ese mandato y encendio la luz

Purple: Ah gracias Red

Red: Yo no fui

Purple: ¿Eh? ¿Chicas?

Tak: Yo no lo hice

Yen: Yo tampoco

Purple: Pues entonces ¿Quien encendio la luz?

¿?: Fui yo, ¿Quien les dio el permiso de entrar a MI casa sin avisar?

Nos volteamos y vimos a un irken parado de bajo del umbral de una puenta.

Usaba unas botas negras que le llagaban hasta las rodillas, tenia un pantalon del mismo color, usaba una gabardina larga del mismo color de los uniformes de los invazores, tambien unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos y que tenian unas puntas por el borde y su rostro era de un hombre joven de entre 20 o 24 años (humanos), tenia unos ojos rosa que nos daba una inquicidora mirada esparando que alguien dijera algo, ademas...era muy alto, era de la misma estatura que los mas altos, ese irken era mi padre...era Zim

En el instante en que nosotros lo reconosimos el nos reconosio a nosotros, bueno excepto a mi. Todos estabamos simplemente sin palabras: yo al fin avia encontrado a mi padre, los altisimos y Tak no podia creer que Zim ubiera cresido tanto y mi padre no estaba esperando que ningun irken lo fuera a vasitar ¡mucho menos los altisimos!. Asi que paso un buen tiempo antes de que alguien dijera algo.

Zim: Ah...

Red y Purple: Eh...

Tak: (sin aire)

Yen: ...

Zim: ¡AAAAAAALTISIMOS!

Red y Purple: ¡¿ZIM?

Zim: ¡Altisimos! No puedo creer que sean ustedes y no puedo creer que allan venido hasta aqui y ¿no eran mas altos?

Red y Purple: Zzzzzzzzzzim (al borde del desmayo)

Tak: (todabia sin aire)

Zim: Es un honor tenerlos aqui, han pasado años desde la ultima ves que los contacte y

Yen: ¿em?

Zim:¿?

Yen: Hola

Zim: ¡¿Un humano? ¿como llegaste hasta aqui?

Yen: Bueno los altisimos me trageron

Zim: ¿Por que los altisimos te traerian hasta aqui?, ¿quien eres tu?

Yen: Mi nombre es Yen Minami. Soy la hija de Rem Minami

En ese momento Zim paresio tener un flashback al escuchar el nombre de Rem

Yen: Y tambien soy su hija

Zim: ¿que?

Yen: Zim, tu eres mi padre


	7. Los Resisti

Pa pa me miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, de vardad estaba sorprendido pero luego suaviso la mirada un poco, como si estuviera recordando lo ocurrido con mama y cuando me hiba a hablar la computadora le interrumpio

Computadora: Señor ¿Elimino a los intrusos?

Zim: ¿Eh?...No ...son nuestros invitados

Computadora: Señor, detecto una nave flotando en la admosfera del planeta

Yen: Esa es la inmensa

Zim: Ya veo...Yen es tu nombre ¿No?

Yen: Si...

Zim: Bueno...para contactar a los altos nesecitas la tecnologia de mi laboratorio y recuardo que mi sistema de seguridad usa un escaner de ADN y como veo que te dejo pasar...realmente debes ser mi hija

Red: Z...z...Zim

Zim: ¿Que?

Red: ¿Qu..? ¡¿Que te paso?

Purple: Estas...A...A...A

Tube que darle un golpe en la espalda para que completara la palabra

Purple: ¡ALTO!

Zim: ¿Ah? Pues supongo que si he cresido un poco

Red: ¡ESTAS ENORME!

Zim: He...bueno,Yen ¿en realidad estoy tan grande?

Yen: Si, te pareses a los mas altos

Purple: ¡no digas eso!

Yen: pero es cierto, estan de la misma altura

Tak: (desmallo)

Zim: ¿Esa es Tak?

Yen: Si vino con nosotros

Zim: No a cambiado en nada, excepto tal ves por algunas arugas

Yen: Tak ¿estas bien? (tocando, tocando)

Zim: Olvidalo, no se va a morir, no tengo tanta suerte

Yen: Aparentemente yo tampoco

Zim: Ok, en todo caso, alticimos ¿Podre avandonar este planeta, de una buena vez?

Red y Purple: Eh, ah,oh,eh,ah,oh

Esto de verdad que fue un golpe muy fuerte para su ego, tardarian en digerirlo pero eso no importaba definitivamente Zim regresaria a la tierra. Yo me encargaria de eso

Yen: Claro que puedes abandonar este planeta, tienes todo el derecho, he incluso la autoridad

Zim: ¿La autoridad?

Yen: Si, despues de todo haora por tu tamaño eres un

Red y Purple: ¡NO LO DIGAS!

Red: Esta bien Zim, puedes irte de aqui

Purple: Pero no digan eso

Eso fue mas fasil de lo que crei. No fuimos a la inmensa de inmediato, eran demasiadas cosas y estaban pasando muy rapido para todos. Asi que nos quedamos un momento en la guarida de papa para tratar de calmarnos, todos lo nesesitabamos (sobretodo Tak). Mi padre se fue con los mas altos, supongo que queria ablar en pribado pero, no pude ebitar espiarlos

Purple: Zim tenemos que..

Y en ese momento mi padre les sugeto las cabesas y las golpeo una con la otra

Purple: Zim ¿¡por que isiste eso!

Zim: ¡POR ABERME SACADO DE LA TIERRA ENTES DE SIQUIERA SABER QUE TENIA UNA HIJA!

Red: ¿que cosa tienen tu y tu esposa con nuestras cabesas?

Zim: ¿?

Purple: Si, cuando la vimos tomo nuestras cabesas y las choco tambien

Zim: ¿enserio?

Red: ¡tenemos chichones que lo prueban!

Zim: jajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA

Red: Hora se rie de nosotros

Zim: ella nunca le temio a nada. ¿como estaba ella?

Purple: Muy fuerte

Mi padre tenia una mirada triste y nostalgica en sus ojos

Zim: Me perdi de demasiadas cosas

Los mas altos se veian muy confundidos no estoy segura si era por como habia cambiado mi padre aqui o era porque no estaba acostumbrados a ver melancolia. Casi paresia que empesaban a sentirse mal por lo que le habian hecho

Red: Ya ya bolberas a le tierra. No te bolberas a perder nada

En ese momento paresia que Zim bolbia a sonreir un poco y yo tambien sonrei cuando lo vi. Despues de eso desidi dejarlos solos, empese a caminar y a pensar en como seria mi vida de ahora en adelante con mi nuevo padre cuando un gruñido me llamo la atension. Era Tak que empesaba a despertar

Tak: Creo que me voi a enfermar

Se estaba frotando la frente con la mano y paresia tener nauseas. Se notaba que a ella le callo el nuevo estado de Zim mas fuerte que a todos

Yen: Al fin despiertas Tak

Tak: (bolteandose para verla) Ah eres tu engendro

Yen: Muy bien Tak pongamos algo en claro. Yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates asi

Tak: o que ¿me acusaras con tu papi?

Yen: ¿que te iso mi padre para que me trates asi?

Tak: No es solo lo que me iso a mi. Eso lo que le iso al imperio y a todo lo que pudimos aber sido. Pudimos haber sido el mas grande imperio del universo y yo la mas grande invasora de todas, ¡PERO POR SU INCOMPETENSIA ESO NUNCA PASARA!

Yen: ¡NO HABLES DE MI PADRE DE ESA FORMA!

Tak: ¿Con que derecho me dises eso?. Tu conoses a tu padre desde ase media hora, yo lo conosco desde antes que TU MADRE naciera

Relmente estaba furiosa, queria darle a Tak un pedaso de lo que pensaba justo entre sus ojos,pero ella tenia un punto, solo habia escuchado cosas de mi padre la mayoria no muy buenas y Tak tenia tanto odio en su vos y en su mirada que empesaba a dudar ¿mi padre realmente fue tan malo?

Tak: Asi que como puedes ver PRIN-SE-SA no me importa lo que tu o tu padre tengan que desirme.

La verdad no tenia ni idea de lo que mi padre izo en el pasado pero eso es lo importante, fue el pasado, estamos en el ahora, mi padre quiere ver a mi madre y viseversa , ademas el parece un poco mas tranquilo que en el pasado; En todo caso no pienso que hice todo este viaje en vano la verdad mi padre me parese una persona interesante.

Cuando le hiba gritarle a Tak otra vez se escucho un fuerte sonido que provenia de las mochilas de los alticimos y entonces salieron unas pantallas sujetas a una de las patas de araña que hay ahi dentro; Se vio a un mismo soldado en ambas pantallas

Soldado: ¡Mis señores tienen que regresar! ¡Detectamos a los resisti! ¡Vienen aqui!

Red: No otra vez

Purple: ¿Cuando nos van a dejar de fastidirar?

Al parecer a pesar de que "ruina inevitable 2" fue canselada los resisti (RECISTENCIA ANTI-IRKEN) aun les tienen rencor y por eso siguen en guerra con ellos

Red: Tenemos que regresar a la inmensa de inmediato

Todos salimos de la base oculta de mi padre y ya estando afuera fuimos teletransportados a la inmensa

Soldados: Mis alticimos, ya preparamos las armas y los motores estan listos para irnos

Purple: Bien pues sacanos de aqui

Y entonces vieron a mi padre

Soldado: ¿Quien es el? ¿Un nuevo alticimo?

Red y Purple se vieron como si estuvieran sufriendo un ataque al corazon. Bueno alguien tenia que decirlo

Zim: (Sonrrisa malvada) Me puedo acostumbrar a que me llamen asi

Practicamente podia escuchar el ego de papa riendo como demente pero no teniamos tiempo para eso ahora, teniamos que salir de ese planeta, ¡Ya!

Fuimos a la sala de controles donde los altisimos podrian dirigir la nave pero para cuando llegamos ya estabamos totalmente rodeados.

Mientras tanto en los calabosos, Dib estaba al borde de sus casillas pero con Gir como compañero de celda ¿quien no lo estaria?

Gir: 9,999,999 botellas en la pared 9,999,999 botellas y ya, compra otra y lansala y abran 10,000,000 ¡DE BOTELLAS EN LA PARED!

Gir: ¡HAORA AL REBES! 10,000,000 de botellas en la pared 10,000,000 y ya, saca una y tomala y abran 9,999,999 ¡BOTELLAS EN LA PARED!

Dib: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUI!

Por ese momento la nave se sacudio fuertemente abriendo la celda. Dib no lo penso 2 beses y salio coriendo con Gir detras de el o almenos eso fue lo que me dijo

En la sala de controles nos estabamos sugetando de lo que fuese para ebitar salir disparados la flota de los resisti era grande y bien armada. Estabamos totalmente a mersed de sus disparos estos nos enpujaban de un lado al otro en el espacio. Todo estaba demasiado inestable como para que pudieramos encender las turbinas y escapar.

Despues de girar y sacudirnos por el espacio ubo un sese al fuego. Todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre

Purple: Red ¿ya termino? ¿puedo abrir los ojos?

Red: No lo se Purple, yo tampoco los tengo abiertos

Los alticomos del miedo estaban abrasados con mucha fuerza; Por ese momento Dib llego a la sala de controles

Dib: ¿¡Que rallos esta pasando!

Zim: Yo reconosco esa voz ¿Dib?

Dib: No puede ser ¿Zim? Estas mas grande

Zim: Tu cabesa tambien

Tak: ¡DEGEN LOS REENCUENTROS PARA DESPUES! Soldado informe de daños

Soldado:Los daños son grandes mis altisimos. Con el correr de los años y las incontables batallas dejaron a la inmensa en peores condisiones de las que antisipamos; el blindage esta a 40%, las turbinas estan a solo un tercio de su capasidad, hay muchos heridos y perdimos la bodega de los dulces

Red: La inmensa esta siendo destruida, Zim es tan alto como nosotros, perdimos los dulces. ¡YA NO TENGO RAZON PARA VIVIR!

Purple: No digas eso Red(sugetandolo) no podria vivir sin ti

Al ver esto no podia hebitar pensar que habia algo entre esos dos o podia ser solo el drama del momento. Asi estaban las cosas cuando llego una transmision de los resisti

Cats: Yo soy el almirante Cats lider de la flota resisti, todos ustedes nos pertenesen. Entreguen a sus altisimos y otorguenos su nave como botin de guerra y tal vez los degemos ir

Zim:¡NUNCA! Acabo de descubrir que soy un altisimo y me niego a abandonar mi puesto antes de haber abusado de mi poder

Yen: ¡PAPA!

Zim: perdon

Cats: En ese caso preparense para su extinsion.


	8. Invazora VS Resisty

Asi estaban las cosas: los resisti nos tenian al vorde de la destruccion y en el interior de la nabe todo era un caos, los altisimos se veian pues..en posision fetal, Tak se veia enfuresida y lista para caer peleando mi padre y Dib trataban de pensar que aser y Gir bueno...

Gir: ¡TODS BAMOS A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

Mientras se disparaba de un lado al otro como una gigantesca bola de pinball

Yo tambien trataba de pensar en un plan para salbarnos cuando derrepente escuchamos a un soldado gritando

Soldado: NO PODEMOS SALVARNOS DE ESTO ¡RETIRADA!

Despues pudimos ver como miles de capsulas de escape empesaban a huir de la inmensa y del campo de batalla

Zim: ¬¬ Cobardes

Red: ¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS!

Purple: ¡ESTAMOS FRITOS!

Gir: ¡SEREMOS WAFLES!

Dib: ¿no deberiamos ir con ellos?

Tak: ¡Olvidalo humano! Un verdadero invazor se queda en el campo de batalla hasta la muerte

Purple: ¡HABLA POR TI!

Yen: Tak tiene razon

Y todos pusieron cara de sorprendidos de que Tak y yo coinsidieramos en algo

Yen: Quiero desir, que si tratamos de escapar, los resisti nos mataran antes de que alguien pueda desir "¿ya llegamos?"

Red: bueno si eres tan lista ¿como saldremos de esto invazora Yen?

Los resisti nos podrian deribar en cualquier momento y vi a mi alrededor y me fige de que el sol de este sistema no estaba muy lejos asi que tube una idea

Yen: Muy bien, ya se que aser. Altisimos, papa, Dib asegurense el sinturon y Tak desvia toda la potensia a las turbinas

Zim: Hija ¿que piensas aser?

Yen: Tomare los controles

Zim: ¡YEN! No podras condusir la inmensa, creeme ya lo intente

Yen: Descuida papa, puede que no lo paresca pero he jugado sientos de videojuegos y no paresen tan diferentes, ademas tengo un plan.

Tome los controles de la inmensa y vi mi obgetibo

Gir: ¡AYUDARE A MI JEFESITA!

Entonces Gir empeso a tocar "it's the end of the world as we now it" Fue extraño nunca crei que tendria musica de fondo, supongo que ayudo al factor cicologico, ya que abanse con tanta fuerza que atravese las naves resisti como si la inmensa fuera un gigantesco jugador de football americano.

En el instante despues de esto tenia como 50 naves disparandome en la retaguardia, yo los esquibaba lo mejor que pudia pero era imposible hebadir todos los disparos.

Yen: VAMOS ¡muebe tu gigantesco trasero!

La inmensa era muy inmensa y dirgirla para evadir disparos era muy duro pero solo tenia que aguantar un poco mas.

Yen: Muy bien todos, ya casi llegamos

Todos estaban tan preocupados por los disparos de atras que nadie se fijo hacia donde nos dirigiamos, pero en ese momento se dieron cuenta

Dib ¡NOS DIRIGIMOS AL SOL!

Tak: ¡¿ESTAS LOCA YEN? Con la inmensa en este estado no podremos atrabesar esa estrella sin ser incinerados

Yen: No te preocupes Tak, no pienso atrabesarla

Nos asercabamos cada ves mas al sol y a medida que nos asercabamos note que barias naves resisti habian empesado a explotar, sin embargo otras podian estar muy serca del sol sin ser destruidas lo cual era malo ya que estabamos apunto de chocar contra el

Yen: ¡TODOS SUGETENSE! ¡ARRIBA!

Jale los controles con todas mis fuerzas y acabamos dando saltos en la superfisie del sol mientras otras naves resisti no pudieron aser esa maniobra tan serrada y se estrellaron.

Muchas naves aun nos seguian pero teniamos aun una bentaja. La superfisie del sol era como un gigantesco campo minado que soltaba gigantescas llamaradas por todos lados. El blindaje de la inmensa estaba mal pero podia resistirlas (no bien pero las resistia) mientras que otras naves resisti no podian hacer nada contra esas imponentes lenguas de fuego y se isieron senisas.

Para ahora las naves resisti se avian redusido de a solo un puñado que seguian detras de nosotros.

Zim: Esas pequeñas explosiones solares no le hacen nada a las naves que quedan

Tak: ¡Cuidado se preparan para disparar!

Comandante resisti: ¿todas las armas listas?

Soldado: Si, mi comandante

Comandante: Fuego

Tak: Nos estan disparando con todo, ¡PREPARENSE PARA EL IMPACTO!

Yen: No te preocupes Tak, es parte del plan

Tak: ¿¡PLANEAVAS MATARNOS?

Yen: Claro que no, una palabra "gravedad"

Tak: ¿Gravedad?

Ese era la prinsipal razon de por que pelear serca del sol. Mientras todos seguiamos abansando, todas las balas, los rallos y los misiles de los resisti fueron atraidos por la grabedad del sol y como nos seguiamos mobiendo para cuando las balas chocaron contra el sol los resisti se encontraban justo ensima del punto de impacto. Todos los disparos de los resisti fueron tan poderosos que causaron una gigantesca erupsion solar de la cual ninguno de ellos pudo escapar. Aprete el aselerador a fondo para poder ebadir almenos la erupsion prinsipal, el gigantesco volcan solar causo un estallido que nos mando dando vueltas por el espasio pero al menos nos alejo lo sufisiente para evitar el golpe de lleno, cuando al fin todos dejamos de girar y de anclarnos a nuestros asientos nos pusimos de pie

Red: Yen, eso fue ¡INCREIBLE!

Red se aserco para abrasarme

Purple: ¡Esa fue la estrategia de combate mas impresionante que jamas e visto!

Y purple me sugeto por detras y abraso la cabesa

Zim: ¡Eso fue asombroso hija!

Zim me aranco de los brasos de los altisimos y me lebanto del suelo

Dib: Eso fue...!HHUUUAAAAUUUU!

Dib simplemente se quedo mirandome con una cara de O.O

Tak no dijo nada pero a jusgar por su mirada se notaba que hasta ella estaba impresionada, pero nunca lo admitiria y menos delante de papa. Detesto admitirlo pero con toda esta atension podia sentir como mi ego se inflaba, no queria acabar igual que mi padre, pero claro los salve a todos, bensi a los resisti sin aser un solo disparo y lo ise en los cuatro minutos con seis segundos que duraba la cansion, devo admitirlo soy buena

Cats: Us...ustedes no...pueden...¡Vencernos!

Sus naves estaban dañadas pero eran pocas, estabamos mas o menos del mismo nivel y era hora de un ataque directo

Yen: ¿Tenemos suficiente potencia para las armas?

Tak: Apenas

Yen: ¿Podemos disparar?

Tak: Si

Yen: Eso es sufuciente para mi

Me puse nuevamente y tome los controles de las armas y empense a disparar a cualquier nave enemiga en frente de mi

No era muy dificil darles, todas esas explociones en frente de mi parecia como estar en el 4 de Julio

Tak: Parese que la erupcion solar daño sus controles

Yen: ¡Eso! ¡Tomen esto! ¡Y esto! *POW* *BOOM* *KABOOM* ¡Genial! ¡No me pueden vencer, no pueden ganar! ¡Yo soy Yen!

Red: Wow, cuando se emociona se parece mucho a ti Zim

Zim: Estoy tan orgulloso

Para ese momento las o la nave resisti que quedaba empeso a dispararnos y el verdadero desafio empeso. Los controles de mobimiento podrian estar dañados, pero sus armas funsionaban muy bien y sabian como usarlas.

Unos gigantescos paneles en la parte posterior de la nave resisti empesaron a lebantarse dando la impresion de una flor que se abria. Cuando al fin se abrieron por completo estos empesaron a brillar al instante la nave empeso a abrirse revelando un gigantesco cañon.

Tak: ¡ES UN CAÑON SOLAR!

Yen: ¿Que?

Pero para cuando dige eso el gigantesco cañon disparo un rallo de luz aun mas grande que la inmensa, logre esquibarlo de milagro pero aun asi resibimos un enorme daño. La inmensa estaba apenas manteniendose en una piesa, estabamos heridos y los controles apenas funsionaban cuando la pantalla mostro a Cats nuevamente

Cats: Ahora preparense para afrontar sus destinos

Yen: "Ahora preparense para afrontar sus" ¡POR FAVOR!. Admitelo tienes a un sugeto con carteles que te dice que desir ¿verdad?

Cats: A..e..claro...que..no...yo. ¡HA! No puedo leer eso

No podimos evitar reir incluso Tak empeso a reierse honestamente no crei que fuera biologicamente capas de haserlo.

Cats: Les vamos a #$%&?¨ en sus /&%$#!

Y con eso se corto la tarnsmision, nos seguimos riendo durante un tiempo hasta que..

Red: Esperen de que nos estamos riendo ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

Yen: Calmense, aun tenemos una oportunidad. Tak dirige todo lo que nos queda a las turbinas.

Tak: Eso no alcansara para-

Yen: ¡SOLO HASLO!

El cañon solar se estaba cargando de nuevo mientras desia esto

Soldado: cañon solar a 20%

Cats: Perfecto los acabaremos con el proximo tiro

Soldado 2: Señor la inmensa se aproxima

En la inmensa

Dib: ¿Chocaremos contra los resisti?

Yen: ese es el plan

Red: y ¿que pasara con nosotros?

Yen: Esa es la segunda parte del plan

Purple: y ¿consiste en?

Yen: ¡CORRER!

Empesamos a correr a todo lo que daban nuestras piernas corriendo como el diablo hasia las naves de escape

Cats: ¡CARGUEN EL CAÑON!

Soldado: Lo cargamos lo mas rapido que se puede señor

Mientras corriamos por la inmensa nos dimos cuenta de que iba a ser todabia mas dificil de lo que creimos inicialmente. Habiamos resibido tanto daño que los escombros habian convertido el interior de la nave en un laberinto.

Red:¿ A donde vamos ahora?

Purple: ¿Cuanto tardaremos en chocar?

Tak: Queda menos de un minuto

Todos: ¡¿QUE?

Yen: Fue idea mia, con mas tiempo para escapar el cañon nos dispararia

Dib: ¿Pero como escaparemos si no sabemos a donde ir?

Yen: Gir, adelantate y enseñanos por donde ir

Gir: (ojos rojos) Si jefa

Gir empeso a volar por entre los escombros y nosotros a seguirlo con la esperansa de que nos salbaria (estabamos desesperados)

Cats: ¡EL CAÑON!

Soldado: 60% señor

Cats: ¿TIEMPO PARA EL IMPACTO?

Soldado 2: 30 segundos y contando

Los restos del interior de la inmensa eran un gigantesco laberinto de pisos en desnivel, tubos, escaleras y escombros, era imposible recorerlo solo, instintibamente nos dibidimos en grupos de dos. Zim con Dib, los altisimos entre si y yo con Tak (que suerte la mia).

Corrimo, saltamos, escalamos dando todo lo que teniamos para salbar nuestras vidas

Gir: Por aqui

Cats: ¿CARGA?

Soladado: 80%

Cats: ¿TIEMPO?

Soldado 2: 10 segundos

Seguiamos corriendo entre el polbo y el fuego hasta que llegamos al angar con las capsulas de escape pero cuando llegamos hay

Zim: ¡NO ESTAN! ¡no quedan capsulas de escape!

Red: ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

Yen: esperen

Soldado: Carga completa

Soldado 2: 3 2 1

Cats: ¡FUEGO!

La nave resisti y la inmensa estaban casi tocandose cuando ocurrio el disparo. Este atraveso a la inmensa de un extremo al otro pero estando tan serca fue incapas de destruirla totalmente. La inmensa atrabeso el cañon solar como una brocheta y prosedio al resto de la nave liberando toda la energia del cañon solar en una gigantesca explosion.

Se lo que estaran pensando, nosotros morimos. Pues casi estubieron en lo sierto, logramos escapar en una vieja y destartalada nave Irken. Pero debo desirlo el mayor problema de la nave de Tak era el espasio

Dib: Zim quitate de mis piernas

Zim: purple quita tu pierna de debajo de mi trage

Purple: Red quita tu cadera de mi cara

Yen: ¡TAK NO ME TOQUES HAY!

Tak: apenas tengo espasio para respirar. Aguantate

Yen: ¡PAPA! Tak es una pervertida

Zim: Tak quita tus manos de mi hija o te lansare fuera de la nave

Tak: Quiero ver que lo intentes Zim

Gir: 999,999 botellas en la pared 999,999 botellas y ya

Este iva a ser un largo viage a casa


	9. mi familia

Estábamos a mitad de camino, pero nuestros cuerpos y sobre todo nuestra paciencia ya estaban al límite

Yen: Ya no siento nada del cabello para abajo

Dib: Que suerte tienes

Red: ¡Ay! Hemos estado tanto tiempo apretados que ya no sé donde termino yo y empieza Purple

Gir: ¿Ya llegamos?

Zim: No

Gir: ¿Ya llegamos?

Zim: No

Gir: ¿Ya llegamos?

Zim: No

Gir: ¿Ya llegamos?

Zim: No

Gir: ¿Ya llegamos?

Zim: ¡NO!

Gir:…..

Zim:….

Gir: ¿Ya llegamos?

Todos: ¡NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!

Yen: Papa ¿no puedes apagarlo?

Tak: En serio Zim ¡Controla a tu androide!

Zim: Si crees poder controlarlo ¡hazlo! Vamos, te reto

Yen: Creo que esta en alguna parte entre mi pierna izquierda y el ojo de Dip

Dib: Si, yo también lo creo

Que alguien siquiera pudiera parpadear dentro de esa nave era complicado, así que trate de ayudar en lo que pude

Yen: Oigan, no podríamos hablar de algo para dejar de pensar en lo apretados que estamos

Dib: Si, como que la antena de tu robot se me está clavando en la espalda

Zim: No es mi culpa, yo no los diseñe, esos fueron los cabezas de insecto que están bajo mis zapatos

Purple: Hablando de eso Zim ¡Quita tus sucios zapatos de nuestros rostros!

Yen: (Se nota que nadie escucho lo de "algo para no pensar en lo apretados que estamos)

Tak: Buen intento engendro

Yen: Pues perdóname por tratar de hacer esto más tolerable

Tak: Si quieres que te perdone, dale una patada a tu padre de mi parte

Yen: No podrías ser amable una solo vez en tu vida

Tak: Oye, esta es la última vez que podre estar por encima de el por lo que me queda de vida, así que déjame disfrutarlo

Yen: Podría ser peor

Tak: ¿Cómo?

Yen: Podrías trabajar para el altísimo Gir

Gir: ¡Queso para todos!

Sé que no me van a creer, pero juraría que Tak por poco y se rio con eso. Pude ver la sombra de una sonrisa justo antes de que ella recuperara su clásica mirada de piedra

Zim: Yen ¿Qué está pasando allá atrás? ¿Por qué ya no las escucho pelear?

Tak: Tal vez tu ego creció tanto que tapo tus oídos, bobo

Zim: Trata de decírmelo a la cara, o es verdad, no puedes enana

Lo tengo que admitir, las peleas de Tak con mi papa comenzaban a ser muy divertidas, pero sería mucho más divertido si pudiera sentir el resto de mi cuerpo.

No sé cómo, pero de alguna forma con eso, el viaje se hizo más llevadero, creo que fue porque Tak y yo finalmente dejamos de discutir, aunque claro que eso no detuvo a los demás. Juro que cuando papa dijo que estábamos cerca hubiéramos saltado de alegría si hubiéramos tenido espacio. Finalmente aterrizamos en un viejo lote vacio y justo a tiempo, porque en el instante en que aterrizamos la nave se desarmo en mil pedazos y nosotros con ella

Una vez en el suelo comenzamos a sentir como la sangre lentamente volvía a circular por nuestros cuerpos. En cuanto nos logramos mover otra vez los altísimos se abrazaron felices de haber sobrevivido, pero a mí me late que fue por algo más. Dib y Zim se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, supongo que debe ser un viejo hábito y Tak se puso a analizar los restos de su muy destrozada nave.

Yen: Bueno Tak, por tu culpa ya no me podre casar, pero al menos salimos vivas ¿no?

Tak: Aléjate de mi engendro y déjame reparar mi nave

Justo cuando creía que nos podíamos empezar a tolerar, ella vuelve a ser tan patán como siempre. Me aleje de ella y fui a ver como estaba papa

Zim: Dib

Dib: Zim

Zim: Es igual que cuando éramos niños ¿no crees?

Dib: Casi, casi

Yen: Hola

Zim: ¿Qué sucede hija?

Yen: Tak es una…

Zim: Ni que lo digas

Dib: Vaya que lo es

Yen: Y por lo visto siempre lo ha sido

Zim: No dejes que te afecte hija

Dib: Si, Tak siempre ha sido así y nunca cambiara

Yen: (Por desgracia) Papa ¿Cómo te sientes?

Zim: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Yen: ¿Con lo de estar de vuelta en la tierra?

Zim: Pues, es extraño, es muy nostálgico

Yen: Bueno, pero supongo que te mueres por ver a mama

Zim: Ah no, no, no. Eso no

Yen: ¿Como que no?

Zim: Es que no ha visto a tu madre desde que la deje…..embarazada…..de ti. Necesito saber muy bien que decirle

Yen: ¿Y cuando sabrías eso?

Zim: Pues…..unos días, una semana máximo

Si mi papa realmente pensaba que le iba a permitir algo así, estaba muy equivocado. Lo sujete y comencé a empujarlo derechito a casa

Yen: Ni lo pienses papa, ya hiciste espera mucho a mama

Zim: Yen déjame, suéltame. Como tu padre y como tu altísimo te ordeno que te detengas

Yen: No hasta llegar a casa

Zim: Claro que no, se lo suficiente de las mujeres terrestres como para saber que si no llamas y no escribes te comen vivo

Yen: No me digas que no la quieres volver a ver

Zim: Claro que si, y también quiero vivir para contarlo

Yen: Na, yo la conozco, no te hará na…..bueno, tal vez si este un poco molesta, pero no te devorará vivo

Zim: Si que estas muy segura no hija ¡ahora suéltame!

Yen: Por supuesto papa, ya llegamos

Zim: ¡¿Qué?

Por suerte el viaje fue corto, no creo que hubiera podido mantener entretenido a mi padre por mucho más. En cuanto papa vio la casa, de verde paso a blanco

Yen: Permíteme, tocare el timbre

En cuanto dije eso, papa me sujeto de donde pudo en un intento por detenerme

Zim: ¡No yen!

Yen: Por favor papa, no seas un bebe

Zim: No soy un bebe

Yen: entonces enfrenta a tu esposa

Toque el timbre y volví a sujetar a mi padre para asegurarme de que no hullera. Pero estas ves ya no trataba de huir, parecía que estaba totalmente paralizado. Por ese momento comencé a pensar que tal vez no fue tan buena idea el arrastrar a mi papa a esto, pero era demasiado tarde porque mama acababa de abrir la puerta.

En cuanto los dos se vieron pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera, ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un largo tiempo, hasta que comencé a empujar a mi padre una vez más para que estuviera más cerca de ella. Cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a frente los labios de papa comenzaron a moverse, yo me preguntaba que trataría de decir después de tanto tiempo sin verla. Pero resulto que lo que dijo fue

Zim: Perdón por la demora

No es como si eso tuviera algo de malo, es solo que esperaba algo un poco más romántico. Esperamos unos minutos para que mama contestara

Rem: Si me vuelves a hacer esperar tanto, no te lo perdonare

Y con eso, ella le planto un gigantesco beso a papa y entonces de blanco paso a rojo

Yen: *suspiro de alivio* Misión cumplida

Y así fue como paso. Claro que papa se mudo con nosotras y también asumió sus labores como un nuevo altísimo, y mando a hacer una gigantesca estatua de si mismo junto a la de los altísimos así que si cumplió su sueño de abusar de su poder. Mama y papa finalmente se casaron y por supuesto que hubo una gran fiesta y todos fueron invitados (incluso Dib, pero no Tak) Y en cuanto a mí, bueno mi familia ahora es más grande y continuo viviendo en la tierra, pero mi papa quiere inscribirme en la academia de invasores, dice que podría ser la mejor de todas (pero no creo que tanto) Y por último y más importante ¿adivinen qué? Voy a tener un hermanito


End file.
